The present invention relates to a tank having special features which provide a reinforced bottom. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tank having a double wall construction in the tank bottom and in which structural, insulating and vibration dampening materials are employed between the two walls so as to be integral therewith, thus providing superior strength and vibration resistance. In a further embodiment of the invention, a discharge valve is mounted on the under side of the double wall tank by the use of a flanged casting construction.
Previous constructions of tanks and other containers having reinforced bottoms are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,929,709 to Neely; 1,978,608 to Straty; 2,136,474 to Straty; 3,406,855 to McKechnie; 3,687,087 to Yurkoski et al.; and 4,557,406 to Olinger et al. Other tank constructions are described in German Pat. No. 1,220,784 and French Pat. No. 1,538,651.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved tank construction in which the tank bottom is fabricated with a double wall construction to provide superior strength to this area. The inner wall of the tank bottom is formed to slope from all sides toward the point of discharge for a self-draining bottom with the capability of complete discharge of the liquid product contained within the tank.
The discharge nipple in the tank bottom is of a material such as schedule 80 material for increased strength. The nipple is welded to both the inner and outer walls of the bottom at separate points for greatly increased strength and stability for supporting a valve and fittings as each application may require. A flanged valve attachment is also available in an alternative embodiment with a similar supporting feature.
Between the two walls of the tank bottom, various types of structural, insulating and vibration dampening materials may be provided. Each such material will add various levels of structural, insulating and vibration dampening effects and such materials together with the two walls will provide an integral construction for superior strength and vibration resistance.
By the present invention, damage to the inner tank bottom is minimized due to the protective outer tank bottom. The tank of the present invention can be fabricated from various materials to satisfy particular needs. The base dimensions and discharge point will be adapted as required for each particular application.